miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Startrain
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on September 16, 2019 (at 17:30 UTC-5) on Family Channel in Canada. Synopsis Max's mom gets akumatized into Startrain. Now at the controls of a flying train, she wants to realize her dream of becoming an astronaut.https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Max Kanté/Pegasus * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Kaalki * Akuma * Claudie Kanté/Startrain * Markov Minor Characters * Wang Fu * Wayzz * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Sabrina Raincomprix * Roger Raincomprix * Nino Lahiffe * Xavier Ramier * Caline Bustier * Lila Rossi * Mylène Haprèle * Ivan Bruel * Alix Kubdel * Lê Chiến Kim * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Simon Grimault * Nathalie Sancoeur * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Nadja Chamack * Adrien's bodyguard * Civilians * Pigeons Trivia *Max receives the Horse Miraculous for the first time in this episode and his alter-ego Pegasus officially debuts. ** Pegasus is the fifth superhero whose identity is known by Chat Noir following Queen Bee, Ryuko, Bunnyx, and Viperion. ** This leaves Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and King Monkey as the only superheroes whose identities are not known by Chat Noir. * This is the fourth time that Hawk Moth’s akuma doesn't reach the intended target after "Gigantitan", "Zombizou", and "Chameleon", as Hawk Moth was originally targeting Roger Raincomprix in this episode. * Markov opening the door is reference to R2-D2 from Star Wars.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1173861101865504768 * It is revealed that an akuma needs to be close to the Butterfly Miraculous holder in order for him to connect with an akumatized person. When the akuma gets out of range, it acts on its own accord and akumatizes a person who is not controlled by the holder. * This is the second episode in which the titular villain names themselves after Gabriel Agreste does so in "The Collector". ** Startrain is also the first akumatized villain after The Collector to never receive direct orders from Hawk Moth. Consequently, Startrain never expresses any interest in taking Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. * This is the first time Gabriel wants Ladybug and Chat Noir to succeed. ** However, although it is never directly stated, it is reasonable to assume that he also wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir to succeed in "Robostus" once the titular villain attacked him inside of his own lair. * The Activation Phrase for the Horse Miraculous is, "Kaalki, Full Gallop!" and its superpower is "Voyage". * Besides the Ladyblog, it's revealed that Alya also works on other blogs. * This is the first time we see London in this series. **It has been mentioned several times in the series, but this is its first physical appearance * When Ladybug and Chat Noir meetup, he calls black cats good luck. This is believed to be true in some countries England being one of them. * It is revealed that Markov is the only one other then Ladybug and Chat Noir that know Max is Pegasus, being as he was with him when the Horse Miraculous was given to him. * This is the second time a visual thought process is used by another character, in this case Pegasus. * This episode shows Roger without his cap on. It also reveals that he is balding. de:Startrain es:Startrain fr:Startrain pl:StarTrain ru:Стартрейн Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode